The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles may include exhaust after-treatment devices such as particulate matter (PM) filters and catalysts to reduce emissions. In a diesel engine, the PM filter may be referred to as a diesel particulate filter (DPF). Engine control systems may fail to accurately diagnose when there is excessive thermal energy in the exhaust. In some circumstances, excessive thermal energy may damage components of the vehicle.